


Paper and Crayons

by IndisputablyTrashy (blackbirbs)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (for the 2nd time bc I can), (lots of it), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Artist!Dave, Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Is2g Dirk's the only smart person in this fic, Kid Fic, Kid!Jake, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Teacher!John, The lil shit's too smart for his own good lmao, and he's like what - 9 yrs old, kid!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirbs/pseuds/IndisputablyTrashy
Summary: The 5 times John and Dave were brought together by Fate™ + the 1 time they finally put the matter into their own hands.Featuring: John as an elementary teacher; Dave as both a broke-ass artist and a single parent to his younger brother; and nine-year-old Dirk as Fate™ itself





	Paper and Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> _Someone give me some paper, someone give me some crayons_   
>  _I'm feeling like a child, I need something to play on_   
>  _I'm trying hard to trust you when you say, "give me your hand."_   
>  _Baby, I'm fallin', I hope you catch me when I land_   
>  _([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOzz8qkbYcE))_

****1** **

The first time Dave met him, it’s on the goddamn school.

He had left Dirk as soon as the school bus arrived at the stop. As much as he wanted to see his younger brother go off to his first day in his new school, he can’t because he’s got a job to go to. He’d rather not lose said job by getting there late because it’s his only source of income. So he guessed he’d just pick him up after his classes.

Like all the parents or guardians, he’s waiting outside the school building, on a bench that he’s sharing with about five people, with music playing directly on his ears. A universal sign that only meant, _don’t talk to me._  He’s had his fair share of personal questions that were along the lines of ‘aren’t you a little too young to be taking care of a child?’ from Dirk’s previous school. He’s having none of it.

About fifteen minutes, more or less, he eventually saw children with ages ranging from 7 to 12 coming out of the building. Dave let out a sigh, _finally._

Parents immediately stood to meet with their kids, Dave stayed on the bench with his ass glued to the chair. He knew the ‘lil man will easily spot him. The cool shades, after all, were easily distinguishable.

But when the last student exited the school, he noticed that his brother hasn’t come to him. He highly doubted that Dirk can’t find him, the kid’s a smart little shit. However, with slight growing anxiety in his gut, Dave brought himself to find the kid.

He entered the school.

About ten minutes of searching, he found Dirk’s classroom, hastily knocked on the door and entered. As he went inside, Dave noticed that the room was empty, save for him, his brother, and -

 _Hot damn,_  he thought to himself.

It seemed that he can’t take his eyes off from the person currently at the desk, glancing at him in surprise. The guy, Dave assumed it was Dirk’s teacher, had a mop of unruly jet black hair, buck teeth, thick eyeglasses over his sapphire blue eyes. And oh, he also had the most beautiful smile Dave’s ever seen.

Shit. Fuck. Damn it.

“Oh, he’s here,” Dirk piped up. Dave saw his younger brother sitting by the teacher’s desk with the ~~hot~~ teacher sitting in front of him, helping out in checking some papers for some reason.

“Dirk, why the fu - heck are you still here?” Dave asked.

“I didn’t know you’re coming to get me, so I stayed for a little bit to help out Mr. Egbert,” Dirk said with a serious voice as if it’s the most normal thing to do. Sometimes, Dave swore his nine-year-old brother was much older than what he looked like.

“You must be Dirk’s parent,” the teacher said before Dave could even reply to Dirk. “Although, I must say, you look a tad young to be a dad. No offense.”

Dirk snorted, Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. _Well, you won’t be the first person to point that out. But since you’re attractive, I’ll let it slide this time._

He shrugged. “None taken ‘cause really, I’m no dad. I’m Dirk’s older brother. The name’s Dave,” he walked towards the desk and held out a hand in front of the teacher.

The teacher took it, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “It’s nice to meet you, Dave. I’m John Egbert, Dirk’s homeroom, and science teacher.”

“Cool,” he replied, giving his most charming smirk. “So can I grab my little brother, now? If that’s alright with you. I mean - we’ve got some stuff to do.”

John shook his head, that adorable smile never leaving his face. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s my job to check these papers anyway.” He then turned towards Dirk. “Thanks for the help, Dirk. You can go with your brother now.”

“Anytime, Mr. Egbert,” Dirk smiled a little before making a beeline towards Dave, taking his hand and dragging him out of the room.

As soon as the two of them were outside the building, heading towards their apartment, Dirk spoke up again, “So, did you like him?”

Dave sputtered. “What.”

“I stayed on purpose, but not only to help. I knew you’d like him, and I knew you’d come for me eventually. He’s definitely your type, I bet.”

He scoffed, fighting off the blush that’s creeping its way into his cheeks. “Dirk, don’t be stupid, I just met the guy.”

With that, Dirk grinned. It’s both innocent and mischievous at the same time, Dave can’t help but feel a little intimidated by it.

 

****2** **

“I won’t have this!” The over-protective mom shouted at the guidance counselor. “My son doesn’t deserve to be suspended as well! He’s the victim here, the _victim!_  Surely you’ve seen the bruises he got from that brute of a child’s punches.”

 _'Victim’ my ass,_ Dave thought bitterly as he sat there beside the screeching lady. _I know Dirk, he wouldn’t punch another student two times if there wasn’t a good reason behind it._

“Mrs. Beauregard, your son may have been the one to receive the punches, but from Dirk’s side of the story, he was bullying one of the students. In fact, someone who’s much younger than him.”

“Lies!” The woman hissed. “Lies, I tell you! My little Samuel would never do such a bad thing. Are you saying that I’m a bad mother for not teaching my son what’s right or wrong?”

 _Yes._  Dave resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Your son most probably is some rich, stuck-up, spoiled mama’s boy from what I’m getting here._

In the end, the counselor’s decision still prevailed. Dirk and the other kid will be suspended for three days, much to the woman’s fury. She left the school with her son in tow, but not before shooting Dave a look of disdain and saying, _‘You should teach your child some common decency. For someone as young as you, I could only expect that you can’t teach your son what’s right or wrong.’_

Dave could only sigh tiredly, _I’m just an older brother who’s trying his best to raise his kid brother because our parents left us and dropped off the face of the Earth before I could even graduate college. Why can’t anyone fucking see that instead?_

He decided to forget about it.

Dave met with Dirk outside the guidance counselor’s office, he noticed that the nine-year-old wasn’t alone. Dirk was with another child about his age; with mocha skin, brown hair, and glasses underneath his forest green eyes.

Oh, and John’s there too.

“Mr. Strider!” The other boy instantly called out the moment he notices Dave. “I swear, it’s not Dirk’s fault that he punched Samuel! He was being mean to me and he knocked off my glasses and - and D-Dirk punched him for that. Please, don’t be mad at him!”

Dave flashed all of them a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, squirt, I won’t be doing any of that. I got a good look at the bully’s mom. Like mother, like son, it seemed to me.”

“Dave,” Dirk tugged at his shirt. “Jake’s grandma will be picking him up late today. Can we stay and wait with him at the playground? I don’t wanna leave Jake all alone here.”

He blinked at the sudden request, but Dave found himself shrugging. “Yeah, sure, why not? It’s not like we’re in a hurry today.”

The faces of the two children instantly perked up with his consent. Soon, they were both running outside towards the school playground. Dave went to the nearest bench and watched the two children play, Jake on the swings and Dirk pushing him.

Classes have only started for about a month. Dirk’s a normally quiet kid, it’d take a lot of time before he’s completely adjusted to his new surroundings.

It’s nice, seeing Dirk having fun with a new friend.

“Dirk’s a smart kid,” someone suddenly said next to him. Dave all but jumped in surprise, only realizing now that John took a seat beside him.

“He is.”

“At first, I was so worried when I saw Dirk punch a twelve-year-old who’s probably twice as big as him, I had to pull him away from Samuel. But then I remembered that Dirk’s one of the most intelligent children I’ve ever met, so I guessed that he must have done that for the right reasons.”

“My sentiment’s exactly.”

John looked at him with soft eyes, smiling brightly. “I bet you’re raising him well. I’m sure you’re a good parent for him, Dave. ”

Dave could feel his face heating up. He’s… It’s been a while since someone was nice enough to actually give him a compliment. Most people would assume that he’s this strayed teenager who wasted his life just because he didn’t use a fucking condom and now he’s stuck in being a single dad.

It’s nice, hearing such kind words from another person.

 

****3** **

_Huh,_ Dave thought absentmindedly as he traced the spring bind of his sketchpad, seeing the leftover pieces of torn paper inside of it. _I don’t remember tearing a page here._

“Dirk, did you messed with my sketchpad again?” He asked his younger brother who’s currently eating his ordered blueberry pancakes. He saw the nine-year-old stopping mid-chew, but his face was almost unreadable because of his the pointed sunglasses perched on his nose.

“Well,” Dave urged for an answer, “did you?”

Dirk was silent for a long time before he eventually answered, “I did look at some of your latest drawings. But I didn’t mess with any of them.”

“Are you sure? I think there’s a missing page, I just don’t know which drawing.” He murmured, trying hard to remember which out of all shitty drawings he had could be the lost one. Sadly, his mind came up empty. So instead, he focused on his own pancakes and glass of apple juice that he brought on the diner they were currently eating breakfast at.

Whenever Dave had some extra money, he’d treat Dirk and himself for some of the cheapest yet best pancakes in the whole town. It was a peaceful Saturday morning that time when Dave thought that things will go on normally like it always does whenever he and Dirk go out for their sibling bonding featuring pancakes.

That’s what he thought.

Dave flipped his sketchpad to a blank page, grabbed one of Dirk’s crayons and started drawing whatever he could think of. He’d prefer his normal acrylic or watercolor, but sadly, he can’t buy them anymore. With a shitty job he currently has, he can’t put himself to waste more money for some hobby. Not when Dirk's needs and expenses always come first.

He continued on with his drawing, losing track of time like he normally does whenever he picks up a piece of paper and a pen, or a pencil, or even a simple crayon. Dirk’s used to it by now, using his focus on the drawing to his advantage and snatch one of Dave’s pancakes for his own.

“You ‘lil shit,” Dave started, but his eyes never leaving his work, “that’s mine.”

“It’s mine now,” Dirk loftily replied, munching on Dave’s cinnamon pancakes. “Oh, hey Mr. Egbert.”

“Good morning, Dirk.”

Dave flinched when he felt the presence of another person on his right. He looked up from his drawing to stare at John, who's awkwardly standing there. The guy lets out a small wave. “Hi, Dave!”

“‘Sup, Egbert,” he replied, going back to his sketching. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Well, they do have great pancakes.” He then felt John inching closer to gaze his blue eyes on their table, more particularly, to his drawing. “Wow, your drawing’s so cool.”

Dave blinked. “Uh, sure…”

“Hey, I’m not kidding! You’ve got talent.”

“Don’t mind him,” Dirk answered for him. “He just doesn’t know how to take up compliments.”

“Very funny, Dirk.”

John cleared his throat. “Umm, that said,” he chuckled, sounding awkward. “I’d like to thank you, by the way, for the drawing.”

Dave felt his blood run cold, he whisked away from his sketchpad to look at John again, gaping. “I - ” _What drawing?_

And then it suddenly dawned him.

_Oh, fuck._

“I don’t know many people who could draw as good as you, so it’s actually the first time someone had made a portrait of myself.”

Dave wanted to groan out loud, only then he remembered the thing John’s talking about. He never really wondered why he drew a portrait of John using what’s left of his charcoal pencils. He drew that about a week ago, not to mention that Dave thought the guy would _never_  even have the chance to see it, so it’s normal that he’d forget about it that soon.

That’s what he thought.

Dave could feel his cheeks flushing in mortification. He glared at the child across the table. Despite his shades, he knew Dirk’s aware of his murderous stare.

“That must have been weird for you,” Dave finally replied, never taking his eyes off of Dirk.

The kid just fucking smirked at him.

That little shit.

He’ll have Dirk’s hide for this.

“Not really. A little surprised is all. It’s actually pretty nice of you.” Based on John’s cheerfulness, he wasn’t aware of the ongoing staring match to the death happening between the two brothers.

When Dave turned towards John, he noticed that the man’s face was tinged pink. That confused Dave, who would even blush for a stupid drawing?

After seconds of awkwardness passed, Dave coughed to hide his embarrassment. “Right,” he started, “well, umm - you’re welcome for the drawing. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yeah,” John nodded with the same amount of awkwardness as him. “So… See you when I’ll see you?”

“Sure, goodbye, dude. ” Dave waved, and then John exited the diner. Not wasting another moment, his eyes fell on Dirk again.

“So much for ‘I didn’t mess with any of them.’”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dirk answered, smug as ever, as he snatched another pancake from Dave’s stack.

 

****4** **

"You did  _what?!_ " Dave screeched, his voice definitely a pitch higher. He looked at his younger brother, trying his best to glare at him, but really, all he could do was look at Dirk in fear.  
  
Dirk didn't seem to look fazed, his gaze fixed on his homework at the table. "I did you a solid." He informed with a flat, uninterested voice.  
  
"You called him!" He wasn't letting this go just yet. “You called _John_  and invited him to our apartment!”  
  
"Yeah, to make us dinner."  
  
Dave huffed. "I can do that on my own, Dirk."  
  
"Not with a sprained ankle, you’re not."  
  
"I can manage."  
  
"Dave, don't argue with me, you can barely stand up from your own bed.”

“How ‘bout take-out, then?”

Dirk made a face. “We both know that kind of stuff is unhealthy and evil. Now shut up, wait for John to come, and let me do my homework." Dirk said with finality. Dave couldn't do anything but grumble under his breath.

It's true, his left foot did hurt a ~~lot~~  little from his little accident in the apartment stairs. He cursed himself for his stupidity, he ran too fast back then in a pitiful attempt to go to his work and make it on time. However, the elevator was dysfunctional that time (what are the odds), so he's forced to take the stairs. Just when he's about to get to the ground floor, his stupid, idiotic self slipped and fell on the remaining flight of stairs.  
  
Ever since then he's been bedridden, unable to take care of his brother properly and feeling utterly useless about it. He tried his best to even move his goddamn left foot, but all he felt was pain upon doing so. He immediately thought of his webcomic that he created when he’s 13.  
  
_I warned you about the stairs, bro. I told you doug._  
  
Damn it, he hated this.  
  
But all he can do now was wait.

oOo

“Aww man, it looks so fucking swollen,” John instantly commented the moment he saw Dave’s current state, with a bandaged foot and limping his way to the dining room. “No wonder Dirk called for help.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Dave rolled his eyes. Then he added, a tad shy, “I’m sorry on behalf of my younger brother for bothering you. I’m sure you’re busy since you have your own life and all.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Actually, I’m glad I could help,” John smiled. Dave felt his heart lurching at the sight. “We wouldn’t want to feed Dirk off with some unhealthy food now, would we?”

“See?” Dirk smirked, looking triumphant. “I told you take-outs are evil.”

“I rest my case,” Dave deadpanned before taking a seat on the dining table. The other two did the same, with John across him and Dirk on his left.

There already was food laid out on the table. Dave didn’t waste time before grabbing some of it to his plate and started gobbling it up. Dave found himself nodding when he tasted the meal John had prepared. “Wow, this shit is so good.”

John’s lips quirked up into that same adorable smile. “Thanks, man. You should be flattered, there aren’t a lot of people who I allow to have a taste of my cooking.”

“Really? What made me so special, then?” Dave teased, his mouth full of food.

“Dave, that is so unethical.” Dirk piped up next him. “Stop being so disgusting in front of my teacher.”

John coughed. “I - erm, I guess I just didn’t want Dirk to starve to death.”

“Am not buying it, there’s something special about me. I could feel it.”

“Or maybe, you’re just lucky that I’m nice enough to save the day.”

“Ohh, Mr. Egbert, ooh,” Dave said in a high pitched voice, faking a dramatic swoon. “What would I ever do without someone as heroic and blessed with amazing cooking skills as you?”

John rolled his eyes half-heartedly but decided to play on as well. “I’m happy I could save a fine maiden such as you.”

“I know right, we should totally get married now. Lemme tell you, though, we don’t have to wait for the wedding or the honeymoon for you to _deflower_ this fine maiden.”

“Just shut up and eat your food, sweetheart.” John blushed, going back to his food.

“Wouldn’t want anything else, dear,” Dave replied before doing the same.

Dirk groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Stop being so disgustingly cute in front of _me._ ”

“Your fault, kid.”

 

****5** **

“Thanks for the help, man,” Dave said as they reached their apartment. Seriously, why did he even thought that living on the top floor of their building was a good thing?

He could never have survived those flight of stairs - the landlords should just call someone to work with the broken elevator - if it weren’t for -

“It’s no big deal, Dave,” John chirped, his front teeth showing as he beamed. Dave thought it was the cutest thing ever. “I don’t really want to risk you getting another sprain in the ankle.”

It just so happened that John passed by him and Dirk with newly brought grocery bags and had wanted to help when he saw Dave struggling with three bags all at once.

Dave quickly reach out for the bag John offered to carry so that he could be on his merry way. But then the blue-eyed man handed it to Dirk, who already had a bag in his arms.

“John, give it to me - ”

“Dave,” Dirk cut him off, grabbing the bag from John. “It’s kinda sweet that you don’t want to give me more work than I already have, but I can handle two bags. I’m not _that_ useless, thank you very much. And besides, we’re already here, I highly doubt it’ll be draining that much strength from me.”

“... Fine,” he grumbled, putting his bags on the floor to fumble his pockets for the apartment keys. He unlocked the door and opened it for Dirk, who immediately fled to the kitchen to place the groceries before probably going to his room to study for some test he has next week. Geez, what a nerd.

Dave looked back at John, only noticing now that the guy had been staring at him with a look he can’t quite decipher. “Thanks again,” he murmured awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It means a lot.”

John’s smile turned into something softer, his eyes brimming with fondness that Dave only knew from his mother before she went away. John’s smile was so contagious that Dave found his lips quirking upward too.

“You have a nice smile, you know that?”

“What, really?” Dave choked out, “But I mean - I - umm… Thanks.”

John chuckled, before look directly towards Dave’s eyes again, Dave suppressed a shiver running down from his spine. In spite of the shades, it felt like as if John was boring straight to his soul.

A few moment later and John was leaning towards him, making Dave’s breath hitch from his throat.

What.

The guy eventually stopped midway, took a deep breath. Then he started leaning even closer until their faces were mere inches, and Dave…

Dave honestly didn’t know what to do.

In brief moments of panic, with his heart thumping fast in his chest. Dave raised a hand to pat John’s shoulder awkwardly. He felt John tense at the sudden gesture, stopping from what he’s about to do. Dave took the moment and used it to his advantage. He moved away from John hastily, almost tripping on the paper bags on the floor.

With his scampering, John’s eyes flickered for a moment and showed what awfully looked like disappointment, before his usual nice smile returned to his face. It looked forced, Dave can’t help but notice.

John chuckled, and yes, Dave did catch the slight strain in his voice. “I guess I’ll just be going, then?”

“Uh yeah, sure. I mean - I won’t be the one stopping you.”

“Yeah,” John scratched the back of his head.

Dave grabbed the bags again. “Yeah.”

“See you when I see you?”

“Totally, man.”

“Goodbye, Dave.”

“Bye.”

Dave stood there as he watched John walking away from him, shoulder slumped and a little slow for his standard. As if he was waiting for Dave to do _something_  before he’s gone for good.

That was weird.

The moment he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, Dirk kicked him on the shin.

“Ow!” Dave yowled, almost dropping the bag of groceries. “Fuck, Dirk, _what was that for?!_ ”

“You’re an idiot,” Dirk said flatly.

“What did I do this time that made me worthy of such an insult?”

“John tried to kiss you.”

Dave stared at him, disbelief lining across his face. “No, he didn’t.”

Dirk kicked him on his other shin.

“Jesus fucking christ, will you quit that!”

“But you’re an idiot!” Dirk crossed his arms across his chest. “John tried to _kiss_  you.”

“Okay, so maybe he did,” though Dave highly doubted that, John was only being nice by helping the two of them. “So what?”

“Why did you go away?” The kid asked, genuinely confused. “I thought you like him.”

“Because I didn’t know he was trying to ‘kiss me.’” He made a beeline to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. “Which, by the way, he definitely didn’t do.”

“You’re an idiot. He was practically leaning towards you! But noooooo, you had to move away from him!”

“That could have been anything!” Dave didn’t exactly know why he’s still in denial, but… Why would John even bother with the likes of him anyway?

“For the love of - ” Dirk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. For a moment there, Dirk looked like the grown-up one instead of him. “Can’t you just see it? It’s kinda obvious that John likes you too!”

“Yeah, and I’m definitely Ben Stiller.”

“Dave, listen to me. I’ve had enough of your pining with my science teacher, I think it’s high time you finally fess up to him.”

“What, no!”

“Why not?”

“Because - ”

“He might not like you back? Is that it? Well, if you still think that, then clearly you haven’t been paying attention for the last ten minutes.”

“But what if - ”

“What if he gets sick of you? What if he cheats on you? What if you’re not good enough? I know there are a crap ton of things that could go wrong. It’s true there are a lot of what-ifs but can’t you just take a leap of faith? Haven’t you even considered that Mr. Egbert is too nice to even leave you like mom and dad did?”

Dave can’t find himself an answer to that. Yet when his eyes met with Dirk, through the dark lenses, he could nevertheless see Dirk’s earnest stare, with the intensity that no nine-year-old should have yet. But then again, Dirk’s a smart little shit. Smarter than Dave could ever be, he bet.

Dave let out a defeated sigh. “I’m an idiot.”

Dirk kicked him in the shin for the third time that day.

 

****+1** **

“John!” Dave shouted after him, exiting the apartment building. He’s genuinely surprised that John’s still in his line of sight, he could easily chase after him. It’s a good thing that John takes his good time walking then.

By the third call, John turned and noticed him. He gave Dave a shy, awkward smile “Hey, Dave.”

“Is it true,“ he muttered in between pants as he reached the teacher. “You tried to kiss me?”

John blinked at the question before a healthy blush crept its way to his cheeks. Regardless of what Dirk said, Dave’s eyes still widened, _So he did._

“I thought you knew?” The blue-eyed man questioned, an eyebrow quirking up.

Now, it’s his turn to blush. “I sorta didn’t.”

With that, John laughed, and Dave’s heart leaped once he heard it. It was just so pure and genuine, he’d like to think it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. It’s just - I honestly thought you didn’t want the kiss. When in reality - ” he dissolved into a fit of giggles, wiping a stray tear from his right eye. “You’re an idiot, Dave Strider.” Based on the growing fond smile from John, he must have meant it as a joke.

Dave grinned sheepishly. “So I’ve been told, John Egbert.”

He walked straight up to him, so close that the tip of their shoes closed its gap between each other. “I believe,” Dave started. He licked his lips nervously as he wrung his arms around John’s neck. “You owe me a kiss, Mr. Egbert.”

John chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dave’s waist and his breath meeting Dave’s. The two of them were so close together, their noses almost bumping and their chests flushed against each other. “It’s good to know we’re on the same page then.”

The two of them closed the gap right then and there. Dave’s lips met John’s and -

Shit. Fuck. Damn it.

It’s just so _perfect._ He found himself sighing contently into the kiss, groaning softly when John decided to do a bold move and explore his mouth.

(It’s definitely a good thing that it’s not a busy day today or else, he’d die out of embarrassment later because well, they’re in public.)

Seconds later, they both broke the kiss and stayed there, in each other’s arms for a minute, two minutes, ten minutes, Dave couldn’t find it in himself to even give a fuck.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

“Indeed,” John agreed before moving to kiss him again. Dave smiled into it, basking in the wonderful feeling.

He’s got a younger brother to thank later.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk definitely went after them and took photos of the two dorks kissing.


End file.
